Lustful Night
by Midnite Rose 09
Summary: One-shot. After being separated for a long time, Kaname and Zero finally reunite and enjoy their first night home together. And things might get a little interesting. Join them and revel in the way these two... connect. xxONESHOTxx Rated M just in case.


Lustful Night

It was late. The moon was shining high. Me and Kaname ate dinner later than usual. It was a chilly. I went over and closed the kitchen window and began to wash the dishes.

I was washing the cups when I felt Kaname come up behind me. I didn't turn around because I didn't want him to think I was afraid of him. My vampire senses were screaming at me to turn but I pushed them away.

He moved closer to me and hugged me from behind. I felt my face turn red.

He grabbed the two cups in the sink and placed them on the tops of my hands.

"What the hell are you-?"

"Hush. If you don't behave I will have to punish you."

He began to pour water in the cups.

"Don't spill these cups or I will definitely punish you."

His hands slid down my body. One hand rested on the bump in my pants while the other teased my nipple. His hand rubbed against my erection which made me moan from deep in my throat. He unzipped my pants and stuck his hand in and began to pleasure me.

"Ahhh..." I moaned.

He slid my pants down to the floor to show my underwear. I felt my face turn red as blood.

I heard him chuckle as he pulled my underwear down quick causing me to drop both cups in the sink.

"Naughty, naughty. You dropped both cups at the same time. That means double punishment."

I turned around and looked at him straight in the eye. I could see the lustful happiness he was getting out of this.

With a quick lung Kaname swooped me up and walked to the bedroom.

I didn't try to resist because I knew that if I did I would only get caught.

He threw me on the bed and lied down on top of me. He rested his head on my chest and I hugged him.

We had been away from each other for a while due to the vampire government. It simply wouldn't look right if a pureblood and a hunter were walking down the street together.

He laid a trail of kisses starting from my neck all the way down. He reached my erection.

He licked it and kissed it as if it were a lollipop. He nibbled at my sensitive vein and that made me groan. He took the head in his mouth and began to move up and down. It made my head go crazy.

"Uhn... Kaname... It feels so... g-good..."

"Not much of a painful punishment is it?"

"Ahhhh! Kaname! I'm cumming! Ahh! Ahh!"

He moved with force up and down faster and faster. His mouth curved perfectly with my hard penis.

"Ahh! I'm cumming! I'm cumming! Ah ah AHHHHHH!"

I ejaculated in Kaname's mouth and he swallowed. He made his way back up and kissed me with my cum in his mouth. Our tongues tangled with the sticky mess of cum. I explored his mouth as he explored mine.

I was breathing heavily when he broke away. He smiled at me seductively. He stripped of his clothes as well as the rest of mine.

A moment of hesitation. But I couldn't hold out any longer. I reached for his hard penis and sucked and licked like a baby sucking a pacifier.

"Impatient you are. I thought you didn't want to do it."

"No Kaname. I do want it. I want you. Please hurry! I can't hold out any longer!" I cried to him.

"I hope you know this is supposed to be punishment but it seems like you are enjoying it..."

"I am. Especially when it's with you."

He smiled. I knew this face. He was getting prepared to pull an all-nighter.

I smiled back.

He chuckled and pushed me down. Without a single moment of hesitation he thrust into me with deep passion.

"Ahhh!" I cried out.

But my cry didn't stop him. He was thirsting lust as I was. He thrust back and forth. Back and forth.

I was close to climaxing already. He was the only one who could make me cum so fast.

"Kaname! I'm cumming! I'm cumming Kaname!"

"Not yet Zero. Hold out just a bit longer," he groaned.

I couldn't though. This sex was making me crazy. I felt like I haven't had sex in ages.

"I can't wait Kaname! I'm cumming!"

"Me too Zero. Let's cum together!"

"Ahhhh! Ah ah AHHHHHHHH!"

We both collapsed back down on the bed panting. I looked at his deep red eyes. I could tell that he was as happy as I was. This was definitely the best way to reunite together. I smiled.

"I hope you know that in two seconds we are starting again."

I sighed. Even though I was happy this vampire had so much stamina. I know that I am a vampire too but just one time is good enough for me.

With another kiss Kaname started again.

We went through the night sharing our love and lust. We were both happy to see each other and we knew that we will love each other for awhile.

Or as long as I can last having sex with him...

***the end***

PLEASE REVIEW! I WANT TO GET OPINIONS TO SEE IF I NEED TO CHANGE UP MY WRITING STYLE. PLEASE AND THANK U!


End file.
